Our Love is Forever
by imadinosaurusrexrawr
Summary: A story about two women who finally decide they want to get married. Will they be each other's forever? Just because the title says so, doesn't mean they will be ;) I guess you'll have to read to find out *WARNING* lesbian sex occurs in this and if you don't like it, then don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

***flashback* **_**I'm so nervous. What if she doesn't say yes? Shit...I'll be screwed. Not in a good way either. I wipe my palms on my nice dress pants under the table. I wore a nice dress shirt. I brought my girlfriend, hopefully soon to be fiance, to her favorite restaurant for dinner. Mama Mia's. They had delicious pizza and cannolis that were to **_**die **_**for. We had just finished eating our dinner so we were now just starting to eat dessert.**_

_**I look up and see the most beautiful woman with the most mesmerizing eyes staring at me with the cutest smile known to man. I smile back. God, she's so freaking pretty. How did I get so lucky? She starts eating her cannoli and I then decide to take some of the filling from the cannoli on my finger and put some on her nose and giggle. She looked at me with a pout and then picked up her napkin and wiped off the cannoli filling while rolling her eyes before she went back to eating her cannoli. I started to eat mine and it tasted like heaven.**_

_**When we both finished our cannolis, I payed the check after some bickering over who was going to pay. She didn't want me to pay, but I insisted that I wanted to pay. I finally won, because I think she was just annoyed and wanted to leave and go home. What she didn't know was that we weren't going straight home. We were stopping at our special little place from when we were kids we like to call the field.**_

_**We both got up and then started walking towards the door to go outside to the car. She was a couple inches taller than I was. She had always been a couple inches taller than me even when we were kids. Some things never change. When we got outside, I opened the passenger side door for her and she climbed in with a smile and said thank you. I smiled and shut the door before getting in the drivers side and turning the car on.**_

_**We pulled out of Mama Mia's and instead of going left to go home, I went right. She looked at me confused and asked, "Where are we going? Aren't we going home?"**_

"_**Nope. I'm bringing you somewhere special. I have a surprise for you. You'll like it." I respond with a smile. She continued to look confused as I drove past my childhood home that held so many memories.**_

_**When we got to the field, I pulled up on the sidewalk out of the way of cars and then took the key out of the ignition. I got out of the car smiling and then walked around the front of the car and then opened the door for her. She got out slowly with a look of confusion on her face. I laughed a little.**_

"_**What can a girl not bring her queen to a place that holds the best childhood memories?" I say to her as she giggles a little.**_

"_**You can, but it doesn't mean **_**your queen** _**won't question you why you brought her here." she says with a smile. I smiled at her and then took her hand gently in mine.**_

"_**Well, you'll see in a minute beautiful." I say with a smile and start walking towards the spot on the field that we were sitting that warm July day in the summer of our first year together. It was a beautiful and warm summer day and the sun was shining beautifully across the tall field grass just like it was that day in July.**_

_**When we got to that spot, I turned around and smiled at her and let go of her hand. She was looking out across the field and didn't notice me take the ring box out of my pocket and hold it in my hand.**_

"_**Luv?" I asked and she looked at me.**_

"_**Yes?" she replied in a curious tone as she turned to look at me. Then I took that as my cue to get down on one knee and open the ring box. She looked shocked as tears welled up in her eyes. I took a deep breath before speaking.**_

"_**Karmen Lynn Robinson, I'm in love with you. I always have been and I always will be. You're amazing and beautiful and I want to be able to call you mine forever. You make me feel so happy. I want to be able to wake up to your beautiful face every morning and go to sleep cuddling with you everynight. Will you marry me?" I say every word with love and I mean every word. She brings a hand up to her mouth and covers it in shock and then she quietly says yes.**_

_**My heart filled with joy and I felt like a bunch of weight was lifted off my shoulders. I put the ring on her finger. It felt right looking at her wearing the ring. This beautiful woman was now my fiance. I got up and then smiled big at her and I hug her and pick her up and spin her around in my arms.**_

"_**I love you so much Karmen. I promise to take care of you and love you and make you happy forever." I say letting a few happy tears fall down my cheeks and then I put her down and kiss her passionately. She giggles and smiles while I spin her around in a hug and then kisses me back. The kiss had so much love and passion in it. Being in the field made me think of the first time I ever brought her here. And i thought that was the most magical day of my life. Boy was I wrong. This is the most magical and best day of my life.**_

_**We both pulled away because we needed air. I smile at her and she smiles back. This was going to be an amazing life. I'm going to be able to hold and kiss this woman whenever I wanted for the rest of my life. Sounds pretty amazing to me. She grabs my hand and was the first one to speak.**_

"_**Now, let's go home and you can show me how much you love me and can take care of me." She says with a flirtatious wink and a smirk. I blush and then giggle as she pulls me to the car so we can go home **_***end of flashback***

**Authors Note: Sorry about deleting this story guys for a short while. I needed to fix it up because there were mistakes in it and then it wasn't changing and it was getting frustrating. Please leave a review so I know if I should continue with this story. It would be very much appreciated. **

** Thanks,**

** imadinosaurusrexrawr**


	2. Chapter 2

**I woke up and yawned and still had my eyes closed and reached over to find only sheets in my hands remembering the amazing night that I had with my fiance. They were still warm so Karmen mustn't have been up for too long. I pulled the sheets off of me as I got up in my cute and too big Glee Cast t-shirt with just a bra and panties on underneath it. Karmen likes it when I wear just my panties and bra and a big t-shirt.**

**I walked out of the bedroom and started my way downstairs when I noticed that I smelt the delicious smell of coffee and sausage and eggs. I loved how she always cooks for me. She is so kind and sweet. Even though we have already been married for about a year and we have lived together since we went to college, I still haven't gotten used to waking up on some days to her delicious cooking. Her food was amazing. I can never get tired of it.**

**We had waited to get married until after both of us graduated. Of course I proposed a little before we both graduated, but we waited to have the big day until after we were out of college. Karmen graduated top in her class from Dean University. I graduated from a law school college. I didn't know what I wanted to do and I was debating going to an art school, but I decided on law school.**

**Karmen** **owns her own dance studio in town and she has off today because it's Saturday. During the week she pretty much lived at the studio though. She left in the early morning and was there teaching classes until around eight p.m. I worked from home most of the time depending on if it was a big case or not. Luckily, I wasn't working on a big case this time.**

**Just because the case was able to be worked on at home and it wasn't a big case doesn't mean that it wasn't hard to do. This is one of the hardest cases I've ever had to solve. I've been staying up extremely late so I've hardly had any time to really hang out with Sam and I wish it wasn't that way. That's one reason why last night was ten times better than any other night we had sex. Mmmm...last night was amazing. I get chills at just thinking about how hot it was.**

***flashback to last night*** _**We get into the car giggling and I start driving and I look over at Karmen quickly and reach for her hand and hold it gently in mine. She looked at me and smiled and I gently squeezed her hand before going back to driving while still holding her hand. I bite my lip excited knowing what is going to happen. It's going to be more special than any time that we have had sex because now this beautiful woman is my fiance.**_

_**We finally get home and I get out of the car and so does Karmen. I walked to the front door to unlock it. I opened the door and walked in and Sam was close behind me. I put the keys down and took my shoes off by the door. I turn around and she's already smirking at me. I smirk back.**_

_**I sexily walk over to her and I then wrap my arms gently around her waist and smirk up at her. She giggles and then I lean in and start kissing her neck. She tilts her head to the side giving me better access to her neck and moans quietly. I gently nip at the spot where her neck and shoulder meet. She whimpers a little and I continue to kiss her neck and start kissing lower towards her collarbone.**_

_**I put my hands on her hips and under her shirt just a little and pull her closer to me as I lean up and kiss her passionately and she brought her hands up into my hair. I moaned against her mouth and she knows that it drives me crazy when she does that.**_

_**I can't take it anymore so I decide to pick her up so her legs are wrapped around my waist and carry her upstairs to the bedroom. When we get into the bedroom I put her down on the bed so she's sitting and then push her back on the bed and straddle her waist. I start kissing her neck and nipping at it and she whimpers. As I kiss and nip gently at her neck I bring my hands up to massage her boobs gently in my hands. I get a quiet moan from her which makes me get that feeling in my stomach. She doesn't like my teasing and breathlessly whispers begging me, "Just fuck me. Stop teasing."**_

"_**Of course my luv. Anything you want." I whisper against her skin my breathing heavy. With that I pull her shirt over her head and throw it to the side somewhere off the bed. I start kissing in between her boobs as I reach around her back to unclip her bra expertly and takes it off her and throws it somewhere with her shirt. As I unbutton her pants, I suck one of her nipples into my mouth and start sucking and licking it earning a whimper from Karmen.**_

_**I pull her pants down and throw them to the side and soon after I pull her panties down and throw them off to the side too. I switch to the other nipple as I gently drag my nails down her stomach until I reach her lower stomach. I bring my hand down to her entrance and enter her with my finger as deep as I can go and curls it up.**_

_**She arches her back and cries out quietly. I moan getting even more turned on. I start curling my finger up faster and fucking her harder and faster, earning a whimper from the beautiful woman beneath me. God, she's going to kill me. Her noises are so freaking hot. I also love how her muscles clench around my fingers. It's so hot.**_

_**I then start kissing down her stomach until I get to her lower stomach. I then suck her clit into my mouth and start licking and sucking fast causing her to whimper and grip the sheets tightly in her hands as she arches her back more. I gently bite her clit and she cries out and brings her hands that were gripping the sheets up into my hair and grips it. I moan at the feeling of pain turning into pleasure and moans sending a vibration through her clit which makes her whimper and moan again.**_

_**Her whimpers and moans are becoming louder so I know she's close to having her orgasm. I only have to curl my finger up a few more times and a few more licks with my tongue and she comes undone. Her muscles are clenching around my finger fast and i move my finger slowly helping her ride out her intense orgasm.**_

_**When she's done, I pull away and pull my fingers out. She whimpers at the loss of contact. I move up so I'm laying next to her. She breathes heavily and I look at her with a smile.**_

_**"Are you good?" I ask her still smiling. She nods not able to speak before cuddling into me. I hold her and kiss her head gently. She cuddles closer. I start tickling her back gently and she purrs a little and nudges my neck playfully with her nose.**_

_**"You always know what I need and want without me even having to say it." She says with a smile.**_

_**"I know. Of course I do. We have been dating for years and I've known you for a long time too. If I didn't know what you liked and didn't like by now, I don't know." I laughed a little and she did too.**_

_**"Ok. I think I'm good now. You're turn." She said with a smirk before straddling me and kissing me hard. I moaned against her mouth getting that feeling in my stomach because that was unexpected but very much wanted and needed.**_

_**She then started massaging my boobs over my shirt. I moaned again. She always knew how to make me moan. Then she brought her hands down my sides and started to pull my shirt off. She broke the kiss to take my shirt off and throw it off the bed over where I had thrown her clothes. She started kissing me again as she started to unclip my bra and taking it off me. She kissed up my jaw to my ear and gently bit my ear. I cried out quietly loving the feeling.**_

_**She brought a hand up to my chest and starts rolling one of my nipples between her fingers. I whimpered. She let her other hand travel south down my stomach until she reached the edge of my pants and pulled them down and threw them off the bed. She then pulled my panties down and added them to the pile of clothing.**_

_**She started rubbing my clit and circling it gently. I moaned in approval. She then brought her finger down to my entrance before teasing me a little and then she pushes two fingers inside of me. I cry out and moan loudly. I also arch my back and grip the sheets.**_

_**I moan out, "oh my god...it feels so freaking good. Don't stop." She smirks and starts curling her fingers upwards and fucks me faster and harder. I love it when she's rough with me. She knows I love it. That's why she does it.**_

_**I felt myself getting closer and closer to having my orgasm and what she did next surprised me. She started to kiss down my stomach and then when she got to my lower stomach she sucked my clit into her mouth and started licking and sucking faster. I arched my back more than it already was and I gasped and then moaned loud. It felt amazing. She knew how to make me feel amazing and I loved it. I never wanted the pleasure to end.**_

_**As I came closer and closer to my orgasm, she could tell and she gently bit my clit which made me climax and it was so intense. She kept fingering me and sucking my clit, but slowly, helping me ride out my orgasm. When I finished, she pulled out and I whimpered at the loss of contact. She then came up and looked at me with a smile. I smiled back at her lazily.**_

"_**Intense?" she asks me with a giggle. I nod still not able to speak. I love how whenever we do stuff, she leaves me breathless. I'm always breathing heavily and feeling that tingly warm fuzzy feeling you get after you just had sex after her and I have sex. It's amazing.**_

_**She giggles and then kisses me gently before cuddling into me. Little does she know that I have a surprise for her. She will definitely like it a lot. I get up and she looks at me confused. I giggle at her cute little confused expression and then went into the bathroom and went into the top drawer and pulled out the vibrator I had bought today before I went to pick Sam up from the studio and went to Mama Mia's.**_

_**When I got back, I held the vibrator behind my back and seductively walked over to Karmen. She smirked at me.**_

"_**What do you have behind your back babe?" She asked confused.**_

"_**Oh you'll see..." I said giving her my signature smirk as I climbed onto the bed and then straddled her. She looked up at me and watched me as I moved my hand out from behind my back. She gasped at the size of the vibrator. It was at least 7 or 8 inches in length and 2 inches wide. I had to admit I had bought a pretty large vibrator. What can I say? I like to please my woman.**_

_**I turned it on to the highest setting before putting it on one of Karmen's nipples and rubbing it gently and teasingly on it causing her nipple to harden instantly. She bit her lip and moaned quietly. I smirked as she looked at me with those eyes that I knew that meant to stop teasing and to fuck her senseless. I wanted to tease for a little longer so I slowly dragged the vibrator down her stomach and then back up and she was getting impatient so she started to bring her hand down to rub her clit which I gently tapped away with my hand. I smirked at her. She looked at me and bit her lip and knew instantly that she would be punished.**_

"_**You naughty girl. What did I say about touching yourself in my presence? You must beg me first. And you may certainly not do it when I'm about to fuck you senseless. I might have to tie you down again while I fuck you. It wouldn't be much of a punishment now would it though? You seemed to like it a lot. Didn't you?" I say in a sexy but demanding and playfully stern voice. She nodded and then whimpered as I brought the vibrator down to touch her clit as I say that.**_

"_**You like that don't you?" I say seductively as she nods and whimpers.**_

"_**Yeah...I do. I like it a lot." She whimpers out. I start moving the vibrator in small fast circles on her clit and it makes her whimper and moan. She arches her back a little and then I bring a finger down to tease her entrance. I then push it in all the way and she moans and grips the sheet tightly in her fists. I bite my lip getting turned on and I know that I'm wet again.**_

_**As I continue to move the vibrator in small, fast circles on her clit and curl my finger up to hit her g-spot, I lean down and then suck her erect nipple into my mouth.. She arches her back and moans loudly.**_

_**"Lilliana..." She moans out. I know she's already close to finishing again. I start to move my finger faster and curl my finger up more. I also move the vibrator in smaller and faster circles.**_

_**"Lilliana! Oh my god! I'm gonna...AHHH!" She screams but doesn't finish her sentence before she finishes hard. I move my finger slowly and move the vibrator slowly helping her ride out her orgasm. She whimpers as her body twitches and still receives waves of pleasure.**_

_**When I know she has come down from the high, I pull out and turn the vibrator off and puts it away. I then crawl up next to her and lay next to her. She cuddles into me and sighs happily. I smile and kiss her head.**_

_**"Did you like your surprise?" I ask knowing she did but I wanted to make sure. She nodded not able to speak. "Hey, look, I left u speechless." I say jokingly earning a light and playful slap from Karmen.**_

_**"Shut up. Don't flatter yourself too much babe." She says jokingly and giggles. I giggle with her.**_

_**We stay there cuddling on the bed naked for a while. I sigh and kiss her head and pull her closer. She smiles and rested her arm on my stomach gently.**_

_**"I'm really glad I chose you to spend the rest of my life with Lilliana." She whispers with a smile evident in her voice. I smiled and then looked down at her.**_

_**"I'm glad you did too." I say back lovingly before kissing her head gently again. "I'm glad I get to spend the rest of my life treating you like the queen you are." I say with a smile.**_

_**"Well, if I'm a queen, then you're also a queen because you are my equal. I will never treat you as if you are less than me and I'm higher than you. If you are a servant, then I am as well. Since you say I am a queen, then as are you babe. We are equals in this relationship. As it always has been since the beginning." She says lovingly and looks up at me and kisses my cheek.**_

_**"That's really sweet my luv. I agree with you. And that also means that if I am beautiful and sexy, so are you because we are equals. Even if I wasn't, you would still be sexy and beautiful though." I smile at her lovingly looking back at her. She kissed my cheek and then yawned. I laughed a little and kissed her nose.**_

_**"Let's go to sleep my beautiful. We need our rest after the long and eventful day that we had today." I say with a smile.**_

_**"Ok. Goodnight babe. I love you. See you in the morning." Karmen says to me before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.**_

_**"Goodnight my beautiful. I love you. Sweet dreams. See you in the morning." I whisper against her hair before kissing her head and then closing my eyes and falling asleep. *flashback over***_


End file.
